Demons Of A Very Lonely Boy
by TheGamergirl97
Summary: Its about a Boy who was always different than the other children. He always found comfort in the darkest of places. But he is full of despair, with dark feelings deep within himself. He ends up hurting those who are close to him and end the end the demons take over his life. Death is the darkest of places any human being can go. Demons of a very lonely boy will be the end of him.


**Demons of a lonely boy**

**The door to my cell rattles open as one of the guards come to fetch me. As kind-hearted and plump as he is he could barley fit though the cell door. He sighs and stares at me with sad pools for eyes "I'm sorry but its time..." Bringing myself up to my feet i drag myself towards the guard as we both head our way outside where God watches us from his throne of despair. I don't know how or why it had to end this way, but the only way to understand is from the very beginning. And the beginning starts with an abandoned infant.  
>A fresh new born struggles in its blanket cocoon as it lies in a soggy box before a mundane building. Droplets of water cover the baby's face as they fall from the sky making the little one cry out from the cold. Light streaks across the newborns wet face blinding the child and forcing him to look at the direction of its source. From the rays of light a shadow figure appears making the light no longer blind the small child. Gently the figure lifts the infant out of the soggy box and brings it to its warm body. In a hushed voice the figure speaks softly to the child "Hush hush child, it will be okay. Your home now." The door creeks closed behind them as they walk into the comforting warmth of the building.<br>A young boy plays with his lonesome self in the shadow of a corner using the shadow to cloak himself. Watching the other children giggle and play as adults appear in the doorway smiling and talking amongst themselves. The boy let out a sigh as a couple began looking at the other children but not him. The couple starts walking towards him raising his hopes up as well as himself then crashing down again as they pass and pick up a little girl. As the couple leave with the little girl the boy glared at them with his discolored eyes, one of them gold the other red.  
>In the crisp morning air a lone young adult walks into a forest like area behind his home. The wind blows the trees making the trees shudder and shake, beckoning the young man to enter the lush heaven even further. Without hesitation he takes the offer, letting the smell of pine surround him. (This is what i just added here -) Here he feels free. He slowly comes to a stop as the sound of soft rustling comes from the bushes ahead of him. The young man couldn't help but wonder what other creature lurks in this lush sanctuary other than himself. Swiftly a pure white rabbit bursts out of the safety of the bush with a badger hungrily behind him with its mouth open ready to pounce on the tiny rabbit. The young man didn't want the rabbit to die he believed it was too beautiful to face a terrible fate. Cowardly the rabbit hid behind the boy's leg hoping to keep the predator away. The badger snarled at the young man for protecting his soon-to-be dinner. Without any kind of warning it lunges at the young man's face making him startled and falls backwards. Forcefully the badger sinks its teeth deep within the boy's hand letting the blood flow between its teeth and soak within its fur. The young man didn't make any sort of indications of pain. He looked around for something to pry his hand free from the badgers grasp and noticed scattered shards lying on the ground next to him. AS if it was mere instinct the young man gripped one of the shards tight making his hand bleed and sliced the neck of the badger with ease, letting the blood drip onto his face. The threat was no more but dead. The young man couldn't help but feel bad for the poor thing but also didn't, it was that little prick who injured him. He sighed with relief as he watched the frightened rabbit hop away; at least the rabbit was safe for now. In the far distance he can hear the calling of his caretaker. Swiftly he rises to his feet and runs back to the only place he has ever known, only to be brought with tragic news from the woman who raised him. "Boy I am terribly sorry but, you have come to age where you can no longer stay here. This is a place for children. And you have grown too old. So this is my goodbye to you." Shakily she hands the young man a switch blade. His heart sinks to the put of his stomach a he responds in a husky voice "I...I cannot accept this..." Even though the young man refused the woman wouldn't take her gift back. "Boy, this is for you to protect yourself, please take it. I want you to have it." Looking down at the blade his eyes began to pool over. The woman sighs sorrowfully "Take some bandages with you...to clean your wounds boy...I'm sorry that I can't do anymore for you. My time here is over." Firmly the front door to all that he had ever known was shut, never to be opened again. He was left with water running down his blood covered face as the sky became dark and showered him with his own sadness. The young man couldn't believe he was so unwanted by everyone, his birth mother left him, no one wanted to adopt him and now the woman who raised him since the day she found him was abandoning him. The rage building inside of him grew and grew, and something dark emerged from the hate and despair. His heart grew cold as he forcefully took down the door that was shut in front of him. The woman he once loved stood before him shaking in fear. She could see the look on his face was the face of evil. She turned to run away but it was too late for the young man had stomped on her dress making her fall face forward. The woman cried out in fear as he gripped her by the hair exposing her of her neck. The only thing the young man could think of was his anger and despair that he feels, the demons inside of him are blinding him from the actions he is making. Slowly he takes his new switch blade and cuts the woman's throat making her suffer from the pain. Her screaming in agony alerted any nearby residents. Slowly the cries of fear came to an end leaving the young man standing in a pool of blood.<strong>

**Slowly waling out into the sun with god watches me, a line or guards await for my arrivals with guns armed and ready to be used. The plump guard escorts me to the blood stained wooden pole in the ground. I personally requested for this to be the way things should end. I understand why I must die, God had it planned from the beginning. I should have died as a child to save those I have hurt. That's why I was abandoned in that cold stormy night, even my birth mother knew I would hurt others. I am full of dark demons on the inside with no way to control them. Slowly I set myself into position on the pole as the guard ties my arms behind me and blinds me with a white blind fold. I can hear the sound of the guns being readied. I am ready to end it all here, I am ready for my blood to be spilled. "Any last words you monster?" The words pierce my soul as a smile appears on my face. "No Mercy." Then the guns where shot.**


End file.
